


Sheriff Greene

by mannana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick Drabble, enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff Greene

Rick wasn’t sure when it happened. But he knew now, without a doubt, he was looking at Beth Greene in a completely different light.

Maybe it was the new spark in her eyes, or the way she carried herself. Maybe it was residual feelings from the prison when she’d become Judith’s adopted momma.

Regardless of what or how or when, he knew for certain Beth Greene was going to be the death of him. The lingering looks and not so subtle touches throughout the days had been building and when that wall had come crashing down and he was ready for it. Craved it, even. 

It wasn’t new to see Beth as the woman she was now. He’d seen it long before anyone else seemed to. He’d seen that spark before, witnessed her stubborn streak, and remembered clearly her hopefulness. That never-ending goodness that resided in her. He’d seen it during the long nights of caring for his daughter, Beth by his side, at the prison. Her ability to adapt and change and care and become a mother to a child that wasn’t hers.

The others now were aware of her. Even if they’d caught a glimpse of the woman she was at the prison, they never fully understood then.

Rick knew Hershel would never see her as an adult. She was his baby, his youngest daughter trapped in the image of a 10 yr old in her father’s eyes for all eternity.

He knew Maggie would take the longest to see it…  

 

“You look like you’re thinking way too hard, Mr. Grimes.” Beth’s voice startled him from his thoughts. She wore his favorite smile, the one that nearly ate her face. Her eyes were sparkling in the candle light of his room and he couldn’t contain his own smile from spreading across his cheeks.

“Thinking about you.” He admitted and rose from his seat, raising his eyebrows immediately.

“Where on earth did you find that hat?” He chuckled and tapped the brim of the Sheriff’s hat sitting on her head.

“Damnedest thing. It was just sitting in this sheriff’s cruiser when I left that hospital.” She beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Looks good on ya,” He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her closer to him, the brim of the hat bumping into his forehead.

She giggled.

The sound radiated through him, causing goose bumps to raise on his skin.

“Keep it on.” He growled into her ear before he picked her up and tossed her onto his bed. She bounced on her behind and shrieked and giggled again, as he crawled on all fours up the bed and over her.

“I’ll keep it on, but you have to call me Sheriff Greene.” 


End file.
